


Vicarious

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Compare and Contrast, Diagon Alley, Kind Gregory Goyle, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Gregory Goyle takes a walk along Diagon Alley with his boyfriend Dudley.
Relationships: Dudley Dursley/Gregory Goyle
Series: A Drabble A Day [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Vicarious

**Author's Note:**

> Word of the Day: _Vicarious._ Experienced in the imagination though the feelings and experiences of another person.

Greg had taken Dudley for a walk along Diagon Alley. 

“It’s fantastic,” admitted the Muggle as he looked through the window of the Magical Menagerie with wide eyes. 

Greg laughed and slung his arm around Dudley’s shoulders.

“You reckon Duds?” Greg replied, pleased. “I ‘spose it’s different when you’re born wizard. Always hated coming down Diagon when I was younger. Reminded me of school uniforms and buying bloody spell-books.”

Greg looked around at the bright, cosy shop-fronts and saw them anew though his partner’s eyes. There was nothing Greg enjoyed more than the vicarious pleasure of showing Dudley his world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
